Troll Moments
by flamingruby123
Summary: Random stuff I came up with that isn't long enough to be a real story. For those of you wondering who Troll is, he is a character based on my little brother.
1. CANDY!

**Candy!**

**Troll: I want the candy!**

**Me: My candy! *Hugs candy to chest***

**Troll: Give it or else.**

**Me: Or else what?**

**Troll: I'll tell Cress you're breaking up with him.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare.**

**Troll: I would. Cress!**

**Me: No! *Drops candy and tackles Troll***

**Cress: *Walks in and looks confused* What?**

**Troll: *Muffled screaming***

**Me: Nothing. **

**Troll: *Bites my hand***

**Me: Ow!**

**Troll: Candy! *Dashes for candy* **

**Me: *Tackles Troll again* Gotcha!**

**Cress: Um...**

**Troll: Hi. *Waves at Cress***

**Cress: Now I'm really confused.**


	2. Pokemon Theif

**Me: Troll!**

**Cress: What did he do this time?**

**Me: He stole my Pokemon.**

**Troll: Ha ha.**

**Me: Get back here twerp! **

**Iris: You two are such little kids.**

**Me: You're right. ****_He_**** is a little kid.**

**Troll: Nah nah nah. *Runs into Cress***

**Cress: Gotcha!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Troll: *Bites Cress* Hehehe.**

**Cress: Ow! *Drops Troll* Hey get back here! *Chases Troll around***

**Me and Iris: Wow.**

**Cilan: *Walks in* I'm not going to ask.**


	3. Get Him!

**Me: Cilan shut up!**

**Cilan: Why?**

**Me: You don't need to evaluate me and Vaporeon!**

**Vaporeon: Vaporeon!**

**Nikki: *Walks in* Does anyone have any pizza?**

**Troll: *Runs in with Cress chasing him***

**Me: What's going on?**

**Cress: *Stops* He got into the candy stash.**

**Iris: Get him! *Everyone goes after Troll***


	4. Revenge!

**Burgundy: Revenge!**

**Me: *Narrows eyes* On who, might I ask?**

**Burgundy: Cilan.**

**Me: *Looks confused* Why?**

**Burgundy: Because he said hurtful things about my Pokemon.**

**Me: No he said the truth.**

**Burgundy: I don't care.**

**Me: Well, you'll have to go through Nikki.**

**Burgundy: Who's Nikki.**

**Nikki: *Walks in* Do you have any pizza?**

**Me: That's Nikki.**


	5. Doomed

**Troll: Hehehe.**

**Cress: What did you do this time?**

**Troll: I got candy.**

**Me: How?**

**Troll: Chili gave it to me.**

**Me and Cress: Chili!**

**Cilan: What did he do?**

**Me: He gave that *Points at Troll* candy.**

**Cilan: We're doomed.**


	6. PIZZA!

**Nikki: Pizza!**

**Troll: My pizza!**

**Nikki: You have pizza?**

**Troll: No.**

**Nikki: I'm gonna kill you! *chases Troll***

**Cilan: Nikki calm down. I have pizza for you.**

**Nikki: Pizza!**

**Me: Thanks for saving us, Cilan!**


	7. Fish

**Me: *Stares intently at Cilan's hair***

**Cilan: What are you doing?**

**Me: Seeing if your hair looks like a fish.**

**Cilan: Wtf?**

**Cress: Really Ruby?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Cilan: Why a fish?**

**Me: Karli said it does.**

**Cilan: Who's Karli?**

**Me: You should know! She's Nikki's cousin.**


	8. PIZZA 2!

**Nikki: I want pizza!**

**Troll: I ate the rest.**

**Nikki: You did what?!**

**Troll: I eated it!**

**Me: Three. Two. One.**

**Nikki: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Troll: Hehehe. Good luck with that. *Runs off***

**Me: Chili look out!**

**Chili: *Troll rams into him* Oof!**

**Nikki: Thanks Chili!**


	9. Food fight

**Me: What happened?**

**Troll: Food fight. *Creepy grin***

**Me: With who?**

**Troll: Chili. I won!**

**Me: Chili!**

**Cress: What did he do?**

**Me: Look in the kitchen.**

**Cress: Chili!**

**Chili: Um... It was his idea! *Points at the Troll***

**Troll: No it was his idea! *Points at Chili***


	10. Doughnut!

**Troll: I found a doughnut!**

**Chili: Hey that's mine! *Lunges for doughnut***

**Troll: Mine now!**

**Me: Troll. Give. It. Now.**

**Troll: Make me.**

**Me: Dappledleaf use Vine Whip! (Dappledleaf is my Leafeon)**

**Dappledleaf: Leaf!**

**Troll: *Shoves doughnut into mouth* **

**Chili: You have to buy me another doughnut!**


	11. PIZZA 3!

**Cress: Troll!**

**Me: What did he do?**

**Cress: He destroyed the dinner I just made.**

**Me: What did you make?**

**Cress: Pizza.**

**Nikki: Pizza!**

**Me: Too bad. Troll just destroyed it.**

**Nikki: TROLL!**

**Cilan: What happened to our dinner?**

**Cress: It's stuck on the ceiling.**


	12. Axew!

**Iris: Troll! Give me back Axew!**

**Axew: Ax! *Struggling in Troll's arms***

**Troll: Never! He's mine now!**

**Axew: *Uses Scratch***

**Troll: Owie!**

**Iris: Not forever!**

**Me: What happened?**

**Troll: Axew is a meanie!**

**Iris: No, you wouldn't let him go.**

**Me: Stop it both of you, it was no one's fault!**

**Troll: I blame Chili! *Runs out of room***

**Me and Iris: *Stare at each other in confusion***


	13. Idiot

**Troll: Hehehe. I have your pizza.**

**Nikki: My pizza!**

**Troll: And I'm gonna eat it!**

**Me: You better not.**

**Troll: I will.**

**Chili: Troll, don't do anything crazy.**

**Me: Everything he does is crazy! *Slaps Chili***

**Chili: What was that for?**

**Me: Being an idiot.**


	14. Marriage

**Troll: When are you two going to get married?**

**Cilan: What?**

**Troll: Chili said you were going to get married.**

**Nikki: Chili!**

**Me: Should I ask?**

**Nikki: Yes.**

**Me: *Sighs* What did he do?**

**Chili: Nothing!**

**Cilan: He told Troll that we were getting married.**

**Cress: *Slaps Chili***

**Troll: *Laughs hysterically* **

**Me: *Slaps Troll***


	15. Pot!

**Me: Give. Me. The. Pot. Now.**

**Troll: *Bangs on pot with spoon* Make me!**

**Cress: Who has the pot?**

**Me: *Yelling over the noise* Troll has it!**

**Cilan: Why is it so loud?**

**Me: *walks over to Cress* Distract Troll, I'll steal the pot.**

**Cress: Troll! I have candy!**

**Troll: *Turns and looks at Cress***

**Me: *Lunges for pot* Got it!**


	16. Roma meets Troll

**Troll: *Yanks on Roma's braid***

**Roma: Ow! Who let a little kid in here?**

**Cress: Chili.**

**Troll: Hehehe.**

**Roma: Why?**

**Cress: That is Chili's best friend.**

**Roma: A 5-year old?**

**Cress: No, he's 11.**

**Roma: Then why is he so small?**

**Cress: It's one of the mysteries of life.**


	17. Scaring Chili

**Nikki: *Laughs evilly before grabbing Chili's sleeve and dragging him outside* I'll be back!**

**Me: No Nikki, Me and Cress will take care of this.**

**Nikki: *Frowns before handing him over with a kick in the back***

**Me and Cress: Chili go to your room!**

**Chili: *Mutters under breath***

**Me: What was that?**

**Chili: *Looks scared* Nothing!**

**Cilan: You tried, Nikki. You're still my little girl.**

**Nikki: *Frowns* I'm NOT SHORT!**

**Troll: Yeah you are!**

**Me: She's taller than you!**

**Nikki: Doesn't mean I'm weak! *Grabs troll and hits him upside the head good over ten times***

**Troll: Owie. I'm gonna go keep Chili some company. *Runs upstairs as fast as legs can take him***


	18. Get a room(This chapter was a dare)

**Me: Nikki watch your language!**  
**Nikki: Sorry... Cilan was staring at me weirdly today and it got me angry...**

**Cilan: ?**

**Me: How weirdly, might I ask?**

**Chili: Cilan always looks weird!**  
**Cress: *Slaps Chili***  
**Nikki: He gave me a scrunched-up look and a glare! I have to admit it looked sexy... But I still hated it!**

**Nikki: And ten minutes after that he gave a look of annoyance! Who could give me that look?! Just look at me!**

**Me: You sure it wasn't Chili dressed like Cilan?**  
**Chili: HEY!**  
**Cress: It might have been.**  
**Nikki: No, it was definitely Cilan! We kissed like, five minutes before the looks came... Unless...*Glares at Chili***

**Cilan: It was me, I was giving you that face because you got pizza sause on my shirt that was leftover from our cooking which was on your hands *Wraps Nikki in his arms* I'm sorry if I offended you...**  
**Troll: Get a room!**

**Me: *Kicks Trolls shins so hard he falls down***

**Nikki: Aww... I'm sorry baby... *Smirks at troll while leaning up to Cilan and kissing him* You and Cress should join in, Ruby! Go ahead, don't be shy!**

**Me: I don't know...**  
**Cress: *Wraps me in his arms* Come on.**  
**Me: Fine. *Leans in and kisses him***  
**Troll and Chili: Ewww. Nasty! *Run out of room***


	19. Chili is aUnicorn!

Troll: *Jumps onto Chili's back* Take me to the kitchen my unicorn!

Nikki: Oh god...

Chili: Can someone get him off?

Nikki: Uh... Nope...

Me: I think you should do as he says.

Nikki: I AGREE!

Troll: *Yanks Chili's hair* Away my unicorn!

Chili: Ow. That hurts!

Cilan: My brother's a unicorn?

Nikki: Idiot

Me: I guess so

Troll: I said NOW!

Nikki: Yeah unicorn! Go now!

Cress: Um...

Chili: Fine

Nikki: *Claps hands* FINALLY!

Chili: Can someone please get him off my back.

Troll: No! You are my ten-headed rainbow unicorn

Nikki: I'm so lazy... AND YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA! DERP!

Me: Who?

Nikki: BOTH OF THEM!

Troll: He has laser eyes.

Chili: Really?

Troll: And he's half robot

Chili: Sweet


	20. NO PIZZA!

Cress: *Flips bangs* What's going on?

Nikki: Pizza is what's going on

Me: Troll ate the rest of the pizza

Troll: Hehehe

Nikki: DERP! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE NOW!

Troll: Help! *Jumps onto Chili's back* Away unicorn!

Chili: No!

Cilan: Uh what's going...?

Me: Troll ate the rest of the pizza.

Cilan: Oh no... Troll didn't...

Me: He did. And now he's bringing Chili into it.

Troll: Chili did it!

Nikki: *Grabs Cilan and shakes him violently* HE ATE MAH PIZZA! DO SOMETHING!

Cress: We can make more.

Troll: I stole all of the pizza dough!

Nikki: MERGOSH! WHAT WE WAITIN' FOR THEN! PIZZA!

Cilan: OH no...

Nikki: I WANT TO KILL SOMEONE!

Me: I'm gonna leave while i still have my life.

Cress: Me too

Cilan: I highly suggest that

Chili: I would but this little Troll is clinging to my back! Nikki will you rip him off?

Nikki: YOU KNOW IT!

Troll: *Grabs Chili's hair* Me not letting go!

Chili: Ow!

Me: *whispers in Nikki's ear* Bribe him with candy.

Nikki: Oh for cryin'... *Sigh and walks over to Troll with candy behind back*

Cilan: No! Don't do it Nikki! He'll-!

Me: Sometimes you have to do it.

Nikki: *Stuffs all the candy in mouth and smirks at Troll* How do you like it?

Troll: *Howling* NO! *Let's go of Chili*

Chili: I'm free!

Me: Now run for your life.

Chili: Why?


	21. So what?

Troll: *Runs in* Unicorn! *Jumps onto Chili's back*

Nikki: This again?

Me: Oh god...

Cress: I guess so.

Me: Nikki, Cilan, Cress you want to go get dinner?

Nikki: We should just all walk away and let Trollshipping happen

Chili: And leave me with Troll?

Nikki: That's what Trollshipping is all about!

Me: Yeah. You seem to be great with kids.

Chili: What's Trollshipping?

Cress: I'll go with you. You two coming?

Nikki: LET'S EAT!

Cilan: I'll follow Nikki

Me: Nice

Nikki: You don't have a choice

Me: He doesn't? I always give Cress a choice...

Cilan: *Walks passed Nikki while whispering in her ear* I'm watching you

Me: So stalkish.

Nikki: I never said I didn't want you to...

Me: I heard you guys. *Evil grin* My hearing is better than you think.

Nikki: Lucky you! You heard our... Talk...

Chili: What talk?

Cilan: Yeah, I wanna hear it

Troll: *Yanks Chili's hair* Giddy up!

Nikki: *Blushes* I hate you, Cilan. you know what I'm talking about... You know, the thing Ruby and Cress don't do in public OR talk about in public?

Cress: What don't we do?

Me: Yeah, really...

Nikki: *Snickers* Haha... I've evaluated your relationship...

Me: HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING US!?

Nikki: Ye- I mean, no

Me: Tell us then

Troll: Yeah! Tell them!

Cress: Should we get Troll out of the room?

Me: And Chili?

Nikki: *Groans* You don't touch each other in public like me and Cilan do! You guys are like hiding your relationship! EVERYONE knows! Why do you hide it?

Me: Um...

Cilan: Nikki... That's probably Cress being... Cress...

Cress: We're not that kind of couple!

Me: Is there a problem with Cress?

Nikki: Not that kind of couple? It almost seems like you guys need to be closer... Not as close as me and Cilan! But closer... Like a real couple!

Me: We are close! We just don't get close in public..

Nikki: So it's private, huh? And what do you two lovebirds do in private?


	22. Missing Troll!

Nikki: *Smirks* A kid can't hurt me! I've got a true man on my side! *Looks at Cilan* Uh... I'M GONNA RUN!

Me: Nikki. Stay. Now.

Nikki: My awesomeness doesn't allow me to leave, anyways

Me: Good. Now apologize.

Nikki: Um... That still exists...?

Me: Yes. Now do it.

Nikki: Oh... *Cusses under breath* Oh for god sake... What do i say?

Me: I give up!

Nikki: COOL WITH ME!

Me: But I still have to do this. *Slaps Nikki upside the head*

Cilan: Oh... God...

Nikki: You are freakin' lucky I'm soft on you!

Chili: Ruby got some balls...

Me: You wouldn't hurt me! You know I'm the reason you met Cilan!

Nikki: You stand corrected! Iris was! Iris introduced us! LIES!

Me: Who meet Iris first?

Nikki: I never mentioned that...

Me: I did! She is my cousin!

Nikki: She's your freaking cousin?! Why does my life come to this!

Me:*Puts on sad face* I guess you have been too busy with Cilan to hang out with your best friend.

Nikki: *Guiltily looking at Cilan then to Ruby, not giving eye contact* Nope. That not it...

Cilan: That's so it...

Me: Where'd Troll go?

Cress: the candy stash!

Nikki: *Looks around* Well, that's chill...

Me: How is that chill?!

Chili: When did he leave?

Me: When we were talking, idiot!

Cress: He left when Nikki was giving the puppy-dog eyes at Ruby and looking at Cilan's hips at the same time

Me: Of course! We have to catch him. Cilan, I hate to say this, but we need your detective time.

Nikki: YES! I KNEW IT WOULD COME DOWN TO THIS! GO ON! DO DETECTIVE TIME!

Me: Oh god...

Cilan: Alright! I never leave a mistress waiting!

Me: *Groans loudly*

Nikki: I'm waiting...

Chili: Nice. Now Ruby's a mistress!

Nikki: YOU'RE AN IDIOT CHILI!

Cress: *Slaps Chili*

Cilan:

Chili: Sorry...

Cilan: Why do I even try...

Nikki: Because you love me?

Cilan: No, that's not it *Smirks*


	23. Troll Magnet!

Okay, two new characters: Troll #2 and Troll #3. Troll #2 is Idiot's nephew and Troll #3 is Nikki's little brother, and the tree of them together make "The Troll Trio," which is kinda like a group of rabid little kids, who torment Chili, Me, Idiot, and Nikki, mostly Chili. So have fun reading!

**Troll #1: Unicorn! *Jumps onto Chili's back***

**Me: Know what happens now?**

**Chili: What?**

**All Trolls: The Troll Trio!**

**Me: That.**

**Troll #2 and #3: Jump onto Chili's back***

**Me: Looks like you're a troll magnet.**

**Chili: That's not funny! Someone help! I can't hold three little kids.**

**Me: Oh, you're doing fine.**

**Chili: What?!**

**Cress: What's going on?**

**Troll #1: Troll Trio!**

**Cress: There's three of them?! **

**Me: Unfortunately for Chili, there is.**

**Chili: Help!**

**Cress: Is there anyway to save him?**

**Me: Not unless you would rather be in his place.**

**Cress: Sorry Chili, there's nothing we can do.**

**Chili: That's not fair!**


End file.
